The New Divergent
by IReadforFun
Summary: No war. Aideen is an Erudite until an unfortunate accident while testing serums causes her to become factionless. She meets Tobias's mom. 4 years later she adds herself to the list of sixteens year-olds as Liv from Erudite and chooses Dauntless. She meets Tris and Tobias and other friends, but are they enough to save her from Eric, Peter, Jeanine, and Evelyn? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters.**

logue

Aideen POV(Age 11) ( Tris's initiation is happening now.)

"Aideen! We need to get to the lab" my brother calls. James is 17 and today we begin testing dauntless serums together. He took this job and was able to choose his own test subject!I have to admit I was rather afraid, but I have to take this risk to be unselfish. I pull my hair in to a quick bun and follow my brother out the door. He asked me if I wanted to ride the bus, but he usually walks so I told him I didn't want to inconvenience him and could walk along with him. I try to avoid conflict and inconvenience as few people as possible.

"De, how is school going.? I hear you are quite the little scholar." My brother says

"Fine," I reply quietly. "How is your work going?"

"Great. I have tested so many serums and I can' t wait to show you all the work I've been doing!" He states excitedly. He is such an Erudite. I guess I am too, but I can't be to curious, that would be selfish.

We reach his office in the Erudite headquarters and after he grabs his notebooks we head to his laboratory. I kep my head straight forward only inspecting what I can see right in front of me. James calls this my stiffudite habit because I am curious, but not excessively. I also try to hide it so it doesn't seem so selfish. I agree with him and have told him so. I hate being deceitful with anything. Also, when I lie I have so many tells it's not even funny.

"Here we are! Sit down there and we can start. I am going to inject you with the Dauntless serum that feeds on fear and you will experience a fear of yours." James is so excited even as he injects me.

"Be brave, as the Dauntless say." is the last thing I hear.

I wake up in the simulation and look around. I am alone, my fear is loneliness, but I am not alone, James is here and this is all fake. I can wake up when I want and I want to now.

I wake up in the chair and James hands me a vial and tells me to drink it. I do and I slip into another simulation.

I am presented with a knife and cheese and a voice tells me "Choose." I do not and simply turn around. The voice says more firmly, "Choose." But, I am in a simulation and I can wake up now.

I wake up to James racing around the room repeating the word no over and over. He sits at his computer and begins frantically typing.

"James?" I say allowing myself to be curious just this once. "James?!" I say again as he runs his hand through his hair.

"No!" He screams and he looks straight at me. "De," he says using his nickname for me, "You are Divergent. That second test was an unauthorized aptitude test. You are divergent five ways which means you have an aptitude for every single faction. Only Divergents like you can break themselves out of the aptitude test. You need to run. I know they are already coming for you!" Just then we hear a knock at the door and James hesitantly walks to open it. There stands the head of Erudite herself, Jeanine Matthews, and two dauntless with guns.

"Run Aideen, Run!" My brother shouts as the Dauntless open fire on the room. I grab my bag and run through the back door. The last thing I see before running out the door is my James's limp body bleeding out onto the floor.

When I get home I pack all my clothes (I don't have very many) and my books (I have a lot). I rush out the door running to the factionless in a pure panic. I reach the slums out of breath. I run straight into another woman.

"Woah honey. Where's the fire?" She says. Her kind eyes peering down at me.

"I-well-I." I stutter and then begin crying silently.

"Hey. Its okay. Let me take you home with me. I'm Evelyn Johnson by the way."

**A.N. Hey this is my first fanfic, so please review. I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

Aideen POV(Age 15)

I sneak quietly up to the government building's door, my heart pounding. It has been four years since the incident with my brother. After I ran, Jeanine burned down my house with both my parents inside. She then proceeded to broadcast to all the factions that me and my family died in that "freak" fire. Since then I have lived with the factionless, specifically with Evelyn Johnson. She is seemingly a kind-hearted factionless woman,but I know better now. She used to tell me how much I meant to her, but she just wanted me because she knew I was Divergent. She wanted me to help her achieve her goal to overrun the factions with an army of the Divergent. So today I am doing the most selfish thing I have ever done and am adding myself to the list of sixteen year-olds for the choosing ceremony tomorrow. I will finally be able to escape her.

When I have successfully gotten inside the building I head toward the computer that holds the database for all the kids who will be choosing tomorrow. Evelyn taught me how to hack computers three years ago and I have no trouble getting in. I fill in the blanks so the screen looks like this:

Full Name: Liv Charleston

Faction: Erudite

Family: Lives with parents Carol and Jonathan Charleston, one older brother, James Charleston

Aptitude: Dauntless

I save my new identity to the computer and leave making sure there is no trace that I have been there. I head back out to the factionless slums and into Evelyn's house where the other eighteen Divergent orphans/runaways are preparing for dinner. She has taken in these kids for tears, although many of us aren't kids anymore. In fact I am the youngest of the bunch by two years. Everyone sits down around the disheveled table that Evelyn has set up in the middle of the room and we wait for her. When she arrives we all begin to eat as she asks us if we accomplished the tasks she had given us that day.

After dinner Daniel, the 21 year-old who acts like my big brother, and I discuss our days. He was assigned to check the aptitude tests for any Divergent.

"I saw someone was adding another girl right as I checked them just in case. This girl's name was Liv, but there is no records of her or the family one any of the sources I checked." He says to me.

"That was," I whisper urgently, " That was me. I am going to choose tomorrow and become Dauntless. I can't handle being used for Divergence everywhere I go."

"But Aideen, you can't leave us. And you're not even 16 yet. You can't do this."

"I have to Daniel. Please promise me that you won't tell Evelyn. This is really important to me." I beg him. "I need this chance to be in a faction again Daniel. I need it."

"Alright." He whispers back, " But don't do anything stupid. Because I don't want to have to come and drag your sorry butt out of Dauntless."

"I won't." I say. He hugs me tightly and I look up at him. He was the closest thing to family I had after I found out Jeanine had killed my parents and brother. But, I can't stay here and let Evelyn use me anymore. I want the experience of a real sixteen year-old.

That night I lay in the small room with the other eight girls and I sleep together. I can't stop thinking about what I am going to do tomorrow. Underneath my blankets I have a pristine Erudite outfit waiting for me to put it on tomorrow when I leave my factionless life forever and become Dauntless. I am so surprised when I wake up the next morning because I don't remember falling asleep. I quickly put on my mismatched clothes and carry my Erudite outfit in my backpack for safe keeping. I head out for the rest of my life much like I do every day.

I get to the hub early to change into my erudite outfit and discard my factionless garb and backpack. By the time I emerge from the bathroom the other factions are arriving and piling into the elevators. I get pushed along with the other Erudite into an elevator and we go to the top for the ceremony. I find my place in line and anxiously wait for the ceremony to begin. Eventually Marcus Eaton the head of Abnegation starts the ceremony and soon my name is called. I walk slowly up to the bowls and take the knife from him. Slowly sliding it across my own hand, I try not to grimace in pain. I then hold my hand over the bowl of my choice and my blood sizzles on the coals. I join my fellow Dauntless initiates and as soon as the ceremony ends we all run down the stairs.

I am running between an Amity girl and a Dauntless girl. When we reach the train the three of us jump on together. I squish my small body against the side wall the Dauntless starts up a conversation.

"Hey. I'm Emily. Who are you?

"Bethany." The Amity girl replies with a smile. They both look at me.

"Oh! My name is Liv." I say almost slipping my old name to them. We ride the rest of the way in silence, but when it comes time to jump off we all do it together. We reach the Dauntless leader who is giving instructions and he says,

"My name is Eric for all you transfers and your first act as Dauntless will be to jump off this building. Any volunteers?" He sneers at all of us. I walk up and climb up onto the ledge. I hear the wind rushing around me and I jump free-falling until I hit the net at the bottom. Two hands reach out to me and I grab them and pull myself off the net.

Tris POV( That morning. Tris is 20 and Tobias is 22)

I wake up next to Tobias and he opens his eyes at the same time. He rolls over and presses a soft kiss to my lips.

"Morning. Its choosing ceremony day."

"Right." I whisper back and climb out of bed. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower letting the warm water roll over my small body. I dress in black skinny jeans, a loose black tee, and my black combat boots. I am putting my black eyeliner on when Tobias comes out dressed in his regular black jeans and tee. We head down to the net and meet Christina and Uriah, who are training the Dauntless-born this year, on our way. We reach the net just in time to get to our places before the first initiate clad in Erudite blue comes and lands in the net. Christina and I help her out of the net.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She hesitates. "Think about it you only get to choose once." I tell mimicking what Tobias said to me on my first day in Dauntless.

"Liv." She says to me in confident quietness. I get a good look at her and see that she is even smaller than me and looks sickly thin and she is buried in her clothes.

"First jumper Liv!" I shout to the crowd waiting in the shadows and as they materialize I whisper to her, "Welcome to Dauntless."

I find out the women who pulled me out of the net are two of the trainers. Once we are all down I look around and see all the initiate. They are:

Dauntless Born:

Emily(The girl who talked to me on the train)

Hector

Theo

Maisie

Smanda

Kix

Trystan

Kerrigan

Connor

And Perla

Transfers:

Bethany(Amity)

Caroll(Erudite)

Calix(Candor)

Jago(Abnegation)

Blu(Erudite)

Hawkins and Flynn(Candor twins)

Bree(Amity)

And Aurelia(Amity)

"Welcome to Dauntless every one our names are Christina, Uriah, Four, and Six." The small blonde instructor tells us. "Four and I are training the transfer and Christina and Uriah are training the Dauntless-born. Split up." Six and Four lead us around the compound and then we evwntually get to the split up to tables and I end up sitting with Bethany, Hawkins, Flynn, and Emily. I sit quietly looking at my food.

Tris POV

Tobias and I sit down with some of the initiates for lunch and I see the girl who is so thin looking at he food quietly. Then she starts eating it. She seems almost Abnegation the way she trys to avoid being the center of attention, but she alao cautiously look around with curiousness that only Erudite have. She seems confident and brave,but at the same time kind and her face is open like the Candor.

"Time to go to the dorms initiates. Remember training starts at 8:00 tomorrow so don't be late!" Tobias shouts at the initiates. We lead them to the dorms and then head back to our own apartment. Wefall asleep next to each other as we always do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is IReadforFun. Thanks soooooo much for my first two reviews! I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I kinda got into watching Sherlock and didn't have time. Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Divergent it belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 2

Aideen POV

When I open my eyes again it is midnight. Just like I planned. I push back the covers and slide into my tennis shoes. Finding A place to hide all my books is my priority right now. I walk to the chasm that our trainers showed us earlier and walk up to the railing. A closer look and there is a small pathway down into the chasm. I climb over the railing and walk down the pathway until I reach a cave. Once I walk through the narrow entrance it widens to a small cavern. This will be perfect for hiding my books. I hid them in a small abandoned building by Dauntless before I chose yesterday. I head out to quickly grab them and bring them down into my chasm. I feel guilty with this act of defiance against the Dauntless and although I know it is extremely selfish of me I still do it.

"I hope no one finds this." I whisper to myself as I cover the duffel bag of books with a blanket and stow my small flashlight, candles, and matches in a pocket. I sneak back to the dorms knowing that it will be hard to lie to people when the Candor and Abnegation inside of me know it is dishonest and it could potentially hurt some or any friends that I make. I fall to sleep quickly in my bed once I am finished knowing I only have three hours before I have to be up for training.

When I wake in the morning it is 5:00. So much for sleeping in the internal clock from being factionless for so many years woke me up. I sigh quietly as I head to the bathroom with my clothes and feel elated when I realize I can take as many showers as I want in this place. As I enter the bathroom I hear singing coming from one of the shower stalls. A Dauntless born rolls her eyes and the Amity who was singing comes out of her shower. She carries herself confidently even though nothing but a towel covers her body.

"Why do you have to sing like that?" The Dauntless girl asks." Only Amity girls sing and last time I checked you transferred to Dauntless honey." The Amity, Bethany I think, looks her in the eye and they both burst out laughing. Friends. Just another thing I don't have here.

"Wow. You really had me going there Em. I thought you were joking, but it's always hard to tell with you." I let out a sigh realizing that I want some friends and they both look at me.

"Eavesdrop much?" Em, the Dauntless, asks me.

"Well I...No not usually, but I just thought you sounded like good friends." I manage to stutter back at her. I look at the ground and mumble an apology before quickly changing and leaving the bathroom.

"Hey wait a second. You can eat with us if you want to." Em offers. I nod my head softly and we head to the dining hall to grab muffins before heading to the training room. Em leaves us at the door and we head in to see Four and Six. Beside them sits a table with guns. The rest of the transfers suffle in and we begin the lesson.

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun. Watch carefully as Six demonstrates the proper technique for shooting." Four tells us.

Tris POV

I face the target and adjust my stance before breathing staedinly and letting a shot ring through **the** air. I don't have to look to see I hit the bullseye because the initiates astonished gasps tell me as much.

"Get going!" I bark at them and they scramble to grab guns. Each of them picks a target and begins shooting while Tobias and I asses them between the two of us.

"What do you think?" He asks me.

"Well the Amity girls Bree and Aurelia don't look ready for this, but the other, Bethany is doing quite well. Caroll is ok, but she doen't focus enough. That girl Lovis the one thatvrelly intrigues me. She seems to small and thin to be Erudite and also to quiet. I guess she reminds me of me a little." I reply to him. "Now it's your turn what do you think of the boys?"

"Well I think Jago, Hawkins and Flynn use their might and strength well, but I have a bad feeling about Blu and Calox they remind me too much of Peter and Drew." He says to me. Then I anounce lunch time and watch as the initiates shuffle out of the room. Tobias and I set up the punching bags and we leave for lunch as well walking hand in hand.

Liv POV

I walk into the dining hall to grab food quickly and then head to my new cavern I found. My books are just waiting to be opened. I finally settle down and begin to read and eat when I hear footsteps and someone's shadow appears at the entrance to my hideout.

**Thanks again for sticking with me please read and review any ideas or advice is greatly appreciated.**

**-IReadforFun.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am back! Thank you again for reviews. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3

Liv(Aideen) POV

I watch as the figure comes into the light and let out my breath. It was only Bethany the Amity from the bathroom this morning.

"Hi! I saw you come down here and thought you looked lonely. I brought my food and Emily along if you don't mind being bothered by a couple of new people." She smiles cheerfully. I watch as she walks back to the entrance and beckons someone in. Emily follows her closely and I try not to stare at her. I did the same in the bathroom this morning when I noticed how confidently she carried herself and I stared for a little to long.

"Well," Emily asks. "Aren't you going to tell us what you are doing down here? Or are you just going to sit there holding those books like an idiot?" Emily looks straight at me.

"I...I" stuttering, I look down trying to hide my tell of biting my top lip when I am lying.

"You don't have to tell us if it was to personal a question." Emily looks at me again and smiles more welcoming. I shoot a small smile back to her and we finish lunch together quietly. I am glad for the silence and that they do not press me for answers. I may just have some friends here.

We are back in the training room after lunch and we are shown some basic fighting techniques by Four. He sets us free and the two of them pace behind us occasionally stopping to give advice or hints to some of us. Six comes over and watches me.

"You should use your elbow and knees because they will allow you to use more power. And small people like us need to use all the power we can get." She looks at me and I thank her quietly and return to my punching bag.

Tris POV

Tobias and I stand toward the back of the room and pace behind the initiates. We stop and give them advice. Just as Tobias expected Blu is arrogant about his power and brushes off the comment we give him. Calix follows his lead and does the same thing. The others seem to accept our comments and apply them. Caroll the other Erudite seems to have taken a liking to Blu and follows his lead a little. I still feel worried about Liv though because she seems to stay the same weight no matter how much I see her eat and she disappears at almost every meal.

"Alright initiates, dinnertime remember be in the dorm by ten!" Tobias yells and they all scurry out of the training room. As we head to the dining hall they meet up with the Dauntless initiates and we meet up with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. I watch as Liv follows quietly behind Bethany and a Dauntless named Emily. The Candor boys Flynn and Hawkins come up to them and strike up a conversation. I see some other alliances forming and turn to Tobias.

"What do you think about some of the friendships our initiates have made?" I whisper to him.

"Well, Blu seems to amassed quite a following. I don't really like Theo, Trystan, and Connor anyways, but they sure may be teaming up with the wrong people." He says back. That's when Peter and Eric come up to us.

"Well if it isn't the two first place trainers." Eric smirks, "I expect you are working hard so as not to upset the top two leaders." He said gesturing to Peter and himself and smirking at both of us.

"We will be coming to inspect the second and third stage of initiation. Just to let you know." Peter added with a pompous air about him. They walked off together as if they had been best friends forever and Tobias put his arms around me as to steady me. He knows how much they unnerve me after we overheard the two of them talking about finding the Divergent about a week ago.

"It's okay." Tobias whispers. "I won't let them find out about any Divergent this year. We just have to catch them early." I smile and we walk into the dining hall.

Liv(Aideen) POV

We head in and sit down together in the dining hall. The twin transfers from Candor, Hawkins and Flynn sit with is and so do two of Emily's friends, Maisie and Smanda. We eat and everyone starts to talk at once. Emily announces that after dinner she is going to get a new tattoo. Hawkins and Flynn jump on the idea and soon everyone is going except me.

"Oh come on Liv! You have tp go. We can all get them together." Emily sighs out in an exasperated tone.

"I had something else in mind so you can show me after." I say quietly. I am telling the truth so they all believe me. Flynn stares at me and Bethany then pipes up.

"I'm going to go with Liv. I'm sure she wants a little company." We leave the dining hall with no more complaints and we walk together to the tattoo parlor where Beth and I break from the group.

"OMG! I can't believe it! Flynn totally has a crush on you. Did you see the way he was staring it was a total give away!" Bethany squeals as soon as we are out of ear shot. I look at her surprised to see that she is being completely serious. I look back at the tattoo parlor and Flynn's light green eyes stare straight back at me before sheepishly turning away. I let out the smallest smile and blush as Bethany and I head to my little cavern in the chasm.

As soon as we get there Bethany turns to look at me.

"So when are you going to tell me the truth about yourself? The only reason I want to know is because you should have someone who you can confide in."

"Well I guess now is better than any other time to tell, but you have to promise not to tell anyone at all." I sigh heavily as I give in to her request.

"I promise!" She whisper as she takes my hands anticipating how hard this will be.

"Well my nightmare began when I was only 11…"

**Sorry about the sort of kind of cliffy-cliff hanger there guys. Hope you are enjoying this story! Please review and tell me what you think. I may skip a couple of days of fighting in initiation, but I will definitely have the capture the flag game and stage #2 and 3 in full detail. See you!**

**-IReadforFun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's IReadforFun and here is another chapter for all you guys who are reading my story. Like I said I may skip a couple of days of fighting, but I will definitely have the paintball game and the second and third stages.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Divergent,Veronica Roth owns it.**

Chapter 4

Liv(Aideen)POV

I let my Candor take over and give in to Bethany.

"Well I used to be an Erudite and one day when my brother had recently been accepted by the research group headed by Jeanine I was allowed to be his test subject. He discovered that I was Divergent and I was so strong I was even able to break out of the aptitude test before it even finished. Jeanine came in the room with two soldiers and they gunned down my brother, but I was able to escape. I ran to the factionless and lived there for several years. At fifteen I was tired and decided to add my name to the list of 16 year olds. And here I am."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds like it was really hard! Come here sweetie." She smiles pityingly and moves to give me a hug. I am kind of shocked that she is so open with this kind of affection. I really haven't had a lot of physical contact since my parents and James died and I gave very little affection while at Evelyn's. I pull back and she looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't worry I won't let anyone find out until you are ready to tell them. So exactly how divergent are you?" She cocks her head inquisitively.

"I have and aptitude for..." I trail off.

"It's okay. I totally understand how hard it is. I am Divergent as well. Amity and Dauntless! The wierdest combo ever!" Her gaiety helps me to relax.

"I have an aptitude for all five factions." I say quietly.

"Wow! It must have been really hard for you to keep that secret with one fifth of your aptitude being Candor!" She smiles again. "Come on the others will be waiting." She gets up and we leave the cavern together.

"Hey will teach me some new things every night after training? I want to be a part of your Erudite lifestyle!" She exclaims right before we leave.

"Sure." I say I have to repay her she is being so helpful and selfless for me.

Tris POV(Final night of stage one and capture the flag night)

Tobias and I leave the training room late tonight after preparing the rankings for tomorrow. As we suspected Bree, Aurelia,and Caroll did not make it to the next stage along with surprisingly the Dauntless borns Trystan, and Kerrigan. We decide not to go to sleep tonight because we are to hyped up about the capture the flag game for tonight. Tobias and Uriah are the leaders for tonight and Christina and I are the co-captains. This will be the last thing the five lowest scorers will do as the Dauntless so I hope they enjoy it.

"Tris, you ready?" Tobias calls from the kitchen of our apartment. I walk out and we head off together to get the initiates up. This will also be the last night the two of us don't have to worry about Eric and Peter leaning over our shoulders. We don't have any clues to who the divergent are in the transfer initiates yet. We know that there are two in the Dauntless borns. Emily and Smanda are our worries, but they found out early and we helped train them how to hide it in the simulations. We reach the initiate's dorms and slam open the door.

"Alright initiates! We are going on a field trip. Get your butts down to the train tracks in fifteen minutes!" Tobias bellows in his instructor Four voice. They start hustling around grabbing clothes and soon everyone is at the tracks with us. We distribute the guns and jump onto the train.

"Alright Four and I will be your team captains!" Uriah shouts. He turns to Tobias. "Let's split them up shall we?" I trust Tobias to make the best choices for our team so I don't bother him while he picks.

"I'll start." Uriah anounces. "Hector."

"Liv."

"Jago."

"Emily."

"Hawkins."

"Bethany."

"Maisie."

"Flynn."

"Kix."

"Theo."

"Bree."

"Connor."

"Kerrigan."

"Perla."

"Trystan."

"Smanda."

"Blu."

"Calix."

"Caroll."

"Aurelia."

We reach our destination and our team jumps off first. Immediatly Emily says "Let's head for the pier by the merry go round." Everyone agrees and we head off.

Liv(Aideen) POV

When our group reaches the merry-go-round we stop and plant our flag.

"So who has any ideas for how we search for the other team's flag?" Emily asks and the whole group goes into a heated disscussion between those who want our entire group to spread out and the others who want to have at least some guards to stay behind. All their talking makes my head hurt so I look for a place to clear my head and immediately spot the ferris wheel and head towards it.

"Where are you going?" Flynn says and he heads off after me.

"I am going to climb the ferris wheel to get away from all these people and clear my head." I reply and keep walking. When I reach the base I do not hesitate and just begin to climb this thing is rickety, but mostly stable. I hear someone climbing after me and look back to discover Flynn mounting the ladder. I continue my way up until I can reach the highest portion past the center of the wheel.

"Wow! Some view huh? Flynn says.

"I said I was coming up here to clear my head I did not invite you along, but since you came will you please refrain from speaking?" I say with the Candor and Erudite creeping into my voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." I start.

"Don't worry about it. I'm from Candor remember I have heard my share of unwwlcome comments before." He replys. We stand there in silence for awhile as I scan the horizon looking for any clues and the I see it faint, but alightly visible, the light on the top of our opppnent's flag.

"Flynn look!" I exclaim in a whisper. His eyes, those nice light green eyes, follow my finger and they light up when he sees it. I look him square in the face.

"Well, you first." I say gesturing for him to start climbing down. This climb proves to be uneventful and when my feet hit the ground I run back to our group to tell them the news. However, Flyyn gets there first and tells them in a rush. Everyone begins to hustle and grab guns as we split into two in order to surround their flag. I grab my guns and turn around to catch both Four and Six both watching me curiously with their dark and gray blue eyes.

Tobias POV

Liv surprised me she seemed more the calculating and calm Dauntless type than the type to go around climbing ferris wheels. Her movements in the fights were very calculated and precise, but she alway had mercy. After she fought she would wear all her emotions on her face quite openly. Especially the one of disgust as if she despised herself for what she had done. She often stood up for friends and even those shedid not know as well. I wonder if...

Liv(Aideen) POV

We ride back on the train together with Four and Six. Flynn's twin Hawkins complains about not being on the winning team, but the rest of us sit contentedly together making jokes and casually slips his hand into mine and I blush slightly realizing thatBethany was roght and mayne I like him back.

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating for such a long, long, long time,but I have been so busy! So please review I tries to make it a longer one for you guys! Please R&R. **

**-IReadforFun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys back again. I can't believe I was able to update twice in one weekend! Anyway I can't wait for the Divergent movie! How about you guys? I am officially dressing in a different faction style everyday this week! Enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 5

Liv(Aideen) POV

The next day when we wake up we are called to the training room for rankings and then we have the rest of the day off. I look surprised to see myself close to the top.

Transfer Ranks Stage One

Flynn

Liv

Bethany

Hawkins

Blu

Calix

Jago

Caroll

Bree

Aurelia

Then I look at the Dauntless born ranks.

Dauntless Born Stage One

Emily

Hector

Smanda

Maisie

Theo

Perla

Connor

Kix

Trystan

Kerrigan.

I feel bad for the last people on the list they are getting cut. I watch as Four walks up to each of them and tells them to leave before lunch. We are losing Caroll (I am not mad about that she was always mean to me in Erudite), Bree, and Aurelia. Also, there are two Dauntless born leaving which surprises me. The five of them leave the room and Six announces that we have the rest of the day off to do what we want. Bethany gives me a look and I nod we are heading to the cavern below the chasm. She has done very well learning what I've taught her she now has more intelligence she can use on her fighting technique because I showed her how to more effectively analyze your opponent. We head off, but someone grabs my shoulder. I turn to see Blu staring at me with his cold almost black eyes.

"Tell your little friend Flynn that if he wants to survive the rest of training he ought to watch his back and maybe do slightly worse for the last two stages." He snarls in my face. I calmly nod and walk away suddenly seeing a hint of recognition in his face.

"Alright Blu, alright." I say almost whispering before I walk away.

"Good. You should watch your back as well stiffudite." A nickname I have earned for putting others first and analyzing almost everyone. I should be more careful about hiding these traits, but it is hard when you are part Candor. "You're after him." I walk quickly away Bethany hurrying after me. When we finally reach the cavern I sink to the ground and begin removing books from my duffel as Bethany light our candles and spreads the blanket for us to sit on. We have such a calculated routine now. That we don't even talk I know she will want to begin with the Math and she knows to light all the candles. We begin our peaceful day alone.

Tris POV

Tobias is so happy to have a day alone at last especially because we haven't been able to go into our secret cavern in the wall of the chasm for such a long time. I on the other hand am quite preoccupied having found out something extremely disturbing about one of our initiates and I desperately want to discuss it with him.

"Tobias, I need to talk with you. Today I..." I begin to say as he walks into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Tris we will be able to discuss anything you want when we get to the cavern don't you worry." He cuts me off, smiling like an idiot and kissing me on the cheek.

We head off to the chasm with his arm around my waist and all he does the entire way is smile. I can tell that he really wants this day to ourselves, but when we reach the cavern I hear some voices from inside. Tobias doesn't seem to hear them and he lets me go down first like a gentleman. When I enter I see Liv and Bethany sitting on the floor with books.

"Four, come see this." I call to him.

"Tris I thought we agrees that while in private you would call me..." he starts.

"Just come here." I reply more urgently not caring that I cut him off at this point because I don't want him blabbing his name. He sighs as he walks in and then he looks up seeing who he almost revealed his name to.

"Oh." He says. "What are the two of you doing down here with all these books?" He asks the girls sliding instantly back into instructor Four mode in front of these initiates.

Liv POV

We have just started when Six walks in. I look at her in shock.

"Four, come see this." She calls to someone

"Tris I thought we agrees that while in private you would call me..." he replies before she cuts him off saying,

"Just come here." He enters and when he sees us says,

"Oh. What are the two of you doing down here with all these books?" He has a stern look on his face and I begin to stutter looking desperately at Bethany hoping she will see my struggle and help. Luckily she does and jumps in before I can let my Candor go.

"Well, you see we were... well, we were going to, no, no" Unfortunately Bethany is not a very good liar either. I sigh and cover my mouth knowing I am going to have to spill my life story to my instructors and that they will kill me for being Divergent.

"Do you want me to make it easier for you tell us?" Six asks looking at me. I nod slightly and she says to me, "We are Divergent. I have a hunch both of you are as well. And let me tell you, I have a hunch about who you really are as well. There is no Liv Charleston is there?" She faces me with her question.

"No, there is not a Liv Charleston." I reply. "And yes I am Divergent. Five ways to be exact. I can't even stay in a simulation for any fear. I even thought my way out of the aptitude test." I say to her looking up at them.

"Do you want me to tell them the rest?" Bethany asks me. I shake my head no and breathe deep before continuing.

"My real name is Aideen. I was originally from Erudite, but when my brother was testing me for an experiment that Jeanine was conducting we discovered that I was Divergent and could not stay in a simulation for more than a few seconds. I even got myself out of the aptitude test before O choose the knife or the cheese. Jeanine got the results and entered the room with two other people. They shot my brother James and I ran for my life. I packed up everything and ran for my life. Jeanine burned my house down with both my parents and claimed we died tragically in a fire only minutes after my brother died in a malfunctioning experiment. I ran to the factionless and was taken in by a woman named Evelyn Johnson. She seemed nice enough, but I soon discovered she took in Divergent runaways in order to nurture us for a rebellion she is planning against the faction system. Once I turned fifteen I decided that I would enter the faction system again to escape her. I didn't want to be used for my Divergence anywhere. So I came here as Liv Charleston and I guess you kind of know the rest of it." I sigh quietly concluding my story. Six looks at me and then at Four.

"Meet us in the pit tonight at 8:00. Both of you. We have something we need to discuss." She says quickly and pulls Four out with her. Bethany and I clean up the cavern in silence and leave not long after. neither of us is much in the mood for learning anymore. I feel drained and I tell Bethany that I want to be alone. I head off into a small corridor to think and I sink against the wall.

Flynn finds me several minutes later and sits next to me. He stares at the wall for a little bit before speaking up.

"So, Liv. I was thinking about how when two people kinda like one and other they become a couple and I was wondering if you liked me in that way, because I think you are beautiful and nice and I... love you." He says almost whispering on the last two words. We look at one another for a little bit before he leans into me and plants a soft kiss on my lips. His arms touch either side of my face and I find myself kissing back. He pulls away and smiles.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" He grins and I slowly nod back. Just then Emily runs around the corner.

"OMG! You guys they are serving chocolate cake in the dining hall. You have to try it!" She shouts. The two of us stand up and head off after her hand in hand. Maybe re-initiating myself with the factions will be nicer than I thought.

**So guys there you have it! Chapter five. Happy reading until the next time I update. Happy 'It-is-finally-the-week-that-the-Divergent-movie-comes-out' week I hope you are all as excited and nervous as I am.**

**-IReadforFun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow Divergent fandom members. I decided to post this because the movie finally came out and you deserve a present for reading and reviewing my story. You have all been fantastic readers and I hope you love this chapter.**

**-IReadforFun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. It belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 6

Liv (Aideen) POV

The cake was fantastic! It was probably even better than the fizzy drinks we had in Erudite and definitely better than anything I ate while being factionless. Flynn, Bethany, Emily, Hawkins, Hector (Em's new boyfriend), and I eat cake until late that night. We talk and joke and even play some Candor or Dauntless, it was a kind of pointless game and nothing loke the brain puzzles and strategy games I used to play in Erudite, but fun nonetheless. After a while we are the only one's left in the dining hall. It is already 7:00 when Flynn and I decide to go for a walk and we are sent out of the dining hall by catcalls and we set off, hand in hand.

"I honestly didn't think Hawkins would take it as well as he did. We have alway been together no matter who we were crushing on at that time. Neither of is had the guts to actually ask one of the girls out." Flynn says as we walk out of the pit and into a smaller corridor. I sigh and lean into him provoking his arm to wrap around my waist.

"I guess we know who the more dedicated Dauntless is then." I say jokingly. He smiles back and leans into kiss me when we are suddenly pulled apart by two strong people. " Flynn?" I see him flailing before someone ties a blindfold around my eyes and everything goes black. I feel the same pair of hands tie a gag into my mouth. I struggle against the arms holding and the grip only tightens.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite new couple. The top two initiates." I hear someone snarl viciously and recognize the voice instantly. It's the same one that just this morning told me to watch my back and warn Flynn. Blu.

We are roughly dragged toward the almost glass building above the pit and to the top of the building. The wind whips me hair around my face and realize they plan to kill us. I have to remember what Blu's weaknesses in fighting are. What were the flaws I was able to exploit during our fight. He never blocked his face, but often did not need to because I was so much shorter. His stance was ro narrow! He seems to walk similarly as well which means his legs will be compromisable. I swing my legs backwards around toward his, and almost get a direct hit. I hear Flynn take this opportunity to attack as well. I try to remove My hands from Blu's grasp, but his iron grip hold me in place.

"No, no, Flynn don't charge at me." I hear Blu snicker as I am pulled away and pushed up onto the ledge of the roof. "I wouldn't do that if you want the stiffudite to live. I suggest you just leave Dauntless now, and she might live."

"Hey!" A gruff voice shouts as the door to the roof bangs open and two more people come running across the roof. Blu suddenly grabs my hands and dangles me over the roof as fighting ensues. He finally removes my blindfold, but not the gag. I can see his smirk go all the way into his eyes and begin to turn almost evil in the black pits of his eyes. I now saw Six and Four had come to our rescue and everyone was making sure the other four kidnappers were out cold. They were Calix, Theo, and Connor.

"Yoo, hoo." Whistled Blu and the three of them whipped around as he hung me farther over the edge. It was too far for me to reach the ledge if he dropped me. Flynn took a step father and Blu released his pinky and ring finger from around my wrist allowing me to slip. "Tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said to them in a deadly voice laced with jealousy and anger. "You do see that anyway you try to save her it won't work. Unless the both of you agree to leave Dauntless immediately and live factionless."

"Blu set her down ON THE ROOF if you want to go through the next stage of initiation at all. If not you will be cut and live factionless yourself." Four replies in his deadly quiet you-are-in-trouble-if-you-do-not-listen-to-me voice. I then feel Blu pull me slowly back toward to roof and drop me on to it. "Good now leave us here." Four says. As soon as Blu is gone, he turns toward Flynn saying, "You had better leave us alone as well we have something to discuss with Liv." Flynn nods and leaves after he bends down so only I can hear him and says,"You had me so worried." He kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door.

Tris POV

After Flynn leaves Four and I take in a deep breath. Liv or I guess it would be Aideen is safe. We take her back to the room for the training we promised to give her. Four sets up the simulation as I set the computers so that they pick up the signal, but they do not report the results into her file. Bethany and Liv talk quietly in the corner about what happened until we are prepared for one of them to go under.

"I'll go first." Bethany offers to us and we put her in the simulation. I see her friends appear on the screen in front of us. A voice says to her, "If you tell us who is Divergent I won't kill you." I can see her struggle, and take up time as she forcibly makes herself freak out even though she knows that the fear is only a hallucination. She tells the woman quietly and the simulation is over in 8 minutes.

"Alright Bethany," Four says. "I think you're good at hiding your Divergence and you don't need anymore training. Head back to the dorms." He opens the door for her and she glances back to Liv before walking out the door and heading for the dorms.

Liv (Aideen) POV

Six and Four set up the simulation again. They inject me with the same serum that James injected me with that day four years ago, I close my eyes and I remember my first fear. It was loneliness, but the loneliness was only an illusion. I am in a room with Six and Four and I have a boyfriend and other great friends. So the loneliness is fake and I can wake up. My eyes open to Six and Four looking at me with shock.

"You were only in there for thirty seconds." Six says and begins mumbling to herself about how that is almost impossible.

We stay in the room almost all night trying different strategies for keeping me in the simulation longer, but none of them work and by the time its 4:00 in the morning we are out of options I may have one day without the leaders watching us, but after that I will be found out. Six tells me we are out of options and she sends me to bed telling me they will try to think of something for me. By the time I reach the dorm I realize how emotionally draining it is to go through the simulations for such a long time and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Tris POV

Tobias and I stayed up all night long trying with all our might to find a solution to Liv's problem. I see the difference between my Divergence and her's now. I can at least keep myself in the simulation for some period of time, but Liv's mind works to fast for her to acknowledge the simulation at all. Her brain has the extraordinary ability to adapt and change so fast. We finally went to bed at 5:30 knowing we should at least get 2 hours of sleep.

When we wake up it is already 7:30 and we have to rush to get everything ready for the simulations today. When we reach the room, Eric and Peter are already there with several other soldiers to capture any Divergents if the need be. I almost scream with the frustration that we can't save her. Then Tobias whispers something in my ear.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on something." He whispers and then excuses himself. When he returns, I see that he has something in his pocket and he walks straight to the computer to plug something in.

"Time to begin." Tobias looks at me almost sadly.

"Get on with it then! We important leaders don't have all day to wait!" Peter says exasperated. We call the initiates by ranking which means that Liv will be toward the beginning. We have typical fears of heights and falling, shooting loved ones or betraying friends. Then it is her turn. I see Tobias walk to the door briskly and call her name.

"Liv. You're up next." It is barely visible, but before she walks in he whispers something to her and she gives an almost invisible nod. She heads to sit in the chair and Tobias sets the simulation up pressing more buttons than are necessary for this type of simulation. He injects her and the simulation begins. The screen show the footage from the day that she was kidnapped by Blu. I can see that she is keeping her eyes closed and faking the simulation's effects by hyperventilating and twitching slightly. It is almost enough to convince me that she is in an actual simulation. Right as we are about to burst in she calms her breathing and the simulation ends. It was only about 5:00 minutes long, but still long enough to convince them that she is not Divergent.

Liv (Aideen) POV

I breathe a sigh of relief as I am let out of the testing room. Four saved me and I can't believe we pulled it off. I head out to find Flynn and spend the rest of the day with him.

**Hey Guys! Soooooo... what did you think of the movie? I enjoyed it and I thought it was pretty good all in all. Well anyway see you next time!**

**P.S. I may start a Frozen story. Tell me if you would want that!**

**-IReadforFun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Back again and just to let you know I am starting a Frozen story on Fanfiction as well. It may be published this weekend. But I can't make any promises! Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**-IReadforFun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Liv (Aideen) POV

For the next two days of fear simulations, Four plugs in different videos of me from certain cameras he had access to and sometimes he has me act in front of a camera to get some footage for my fears. We are able to simulate loneliness and shooting at people blindly in an empty hallway and in the training room with half of the lights off. I still go to bed in the dorms every night frightened of the leaders hunting the Divergent. Six has introduces me to one of her friends Tori who gives me a tattoo of two arrows pointing different directions in a circle on my back right below the neckline of my t-shirts to represent Divergence. Apparently she had a brother who was killed by the leaders for his Divergence. I spend my extra time with Bethany in the cavern.

On the second day of simulations Bethany and I head to the chasm. Once we are settled we begin the lesson on matrices in the book for Pre-calc that I smuggled in. We have just started practicing the addition of matrices when we hear someone walking down the path.

"Hey you guys I was just wondering what..." Emily trails off as she and Flynn walk through the entrance. "Whoa. It looks like an Erudite library in this place. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THESE BOOKS? WHAT ARE YOU ERUDITE OR SOMETHING?" She begins yelling.

"Calm down Em! We'll tell you, just keep your voice down." Bethany whispers urgently. The two of us always agreed to speak quietly in case someone could hear us over the roar of the chasm. "We're Divergent alright? I have an aptitude for Dauntless and Amity, and Liv has an aptitude for all five." Bethany again whispers. This sets off Em in another screaming fit as she shouts profanities at us for not telling her because she would never tell. Unfortunately for us she repeats the word Divergent at least five times in one sentence.

Peter POV

Eric walks up to me in the pit after the second day of simulations.

"So, any Divergent initiates yet?" He sounds almost giddy almost as if he were given the chance to punch Four in the face repeatedly recently. "I'm looking forward to finding at least one this year." He smiles maliciously. I return the smile and we head off to the leader's office. That's when we hear muffled shouts from the chasm. I look at Eric.

"Think its a fight?" I say and he nods with a smile on his face. We head off to find the two people fight so we can watch. We head down a thin pathway until we reach a small opening in the rock. From the inside we hear:

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD JUST HIDE THIS FROM US. BEING DIVERGENT IS A BIG DEAL HERE IN DAUNTLESS! YOU COULD BE KILLED OR..." That is when the two of us burst in to find four initiates, a duffel bag of books, candles. Eric smiles at them.

"So who did you say was Divergent?" He looks straight at Emily the Dauntless born who was yelling.

"I... well, I..." She stutters to reply.

"Let me repeat that, WHO DID YOU SAY WAS DIVERGENT?" He yells in her face. She steps back only to bump into the Amity transfer Bethany.

"I am." The voice that says it is calm and monotone. Eric and I both turn to the Erudite transfer who is standing in the corner. Liv.

"I am too," Bethany says before Liv cuts her off by saying:

"It's okay. They already know. There is no use hiding it. I am Divergent, 5 ways and my name is Aideen. I used to be Erudite before they killed my brother. I then moved to the factionless. I am only fifteen" She almost whispers the last part before Eric and I take a step forward to grab her arms.

"Well, then it is off to Jeanine with you, but not before we decide to reveal your little confession to the entire compound for extra humiliating affect." Eric announces. Flynn the Candor transfer tries to beg us.

"Wait can't she just stay if..." I cut him off this time.

"Nope. Orders are orders all the Divergent are dangerous and meed to be executed by the Erudite." I smile at him. "But don't worry. You'll be able to find a new girlfriend soon." We punctuate that by dragging her out of the cavern and into the pit. Eric calls the people in the pit to attention as we drag her to the center to humiliate her.

Tris POV

I walk through the compound with Four after we ate lunch, when suddenly Emily, Bethany, and Flynn run up to us.

"Eric and Peter caught us in the cavern when we were talking about Divergence!" Bethany says quickly. I stop in my tracks in shock. "Liv gave herself up and stopped them from finding out about mine. They are going to expose that she is only fifteen in front of the pit and then take her to **Jeanine."** Bethany whimpers almost in tears. I realize that I have never seen her cry no matter what. I feel empty and then Four pulls me out of it as we head toward the pit. I begin to hear parts of Eric's speech.

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE SOME NEWS FOR ALL THOSE IN THE PIT. THIS IS TO BE PASSED ON ONCE YOU HAVE HEARD IT. I HAVE HERE WITH ME A GIRL. ONE OF OUR INITIATES WHO IS A COWARD. INSTEAD OF FACE HER FEAR OF BEING FACTIONLESS SHE HAS REJOINED THE FACTION SYSTEM, AND A YEAR EARLY AT THAT. THIS "INITIATE" IS ONLY FIFTEEN. WE ARE HER TO EXPOSE AND THROW HER OUT OF DAUNTLESS!" I hear him conclude. We push through the crowd to get in front, but when we do I see Liv, small thin Liv, held in a death grip by Peter as Eric condemns her for trying to be brave by being the only child every to enter back into the factions from the factionless.

"Wait," I try to say, but only comes out as a choking noise. I see them take her out of the compound and to a car that has waited for them. I turn to Four.

"We have to do something!" I say finally finding my voice. I want to yell and scream at Liv for telling them she was Divergent, but she did save Bethany from confessing her Divergence. I sink to the ground against the wall in anger.

"We will find a way to get her back." Tobias reassures me. I look up at him.

"But what if we can't do it in time to save her?"

**Hello again! Here you are chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed another cliff hanger. Anyway I will try to get my Frozen fic started soon. Also if you guys could give me a couple of ideas for names of people Jeanine has experimented on for this story in your reviews I will try to use them! Thanks.**

**-IReadforFun**


End file.
